Decamon Drafter
Decamon Drafter is one of the expert job classes available to the players of Heroica RPG once they reach level 30 and fulfill a special requirement. Getting access to this job class requires a winning the Decamon Tournament. These mystical card sharks take the game to a whole new level. *'Additional Health:' +9 *'Additional Ether:' +6 (+1 per level for classes without base ether) *'Weapons:' Drafters wield unassuming weapons like clubs, daggers, wands and whips. They can utilize scrolls. *'Job traits:' Decamon Sacrifice - The Decamon Drafter can spend a turn to unsummon one of the summoned monsters in battle to restore health to themselves or one of their party members equal to the summon's level; Decamodifying Expert - The Decamon Drafter can use a Decamodifier to turn enemies with half health into cards, if applicable; Card Summon - Decamon Drafters can spend 1 ether summon a monster from their deck outside of battle to do their bidding. All summons return to the drafter's deck before the beginning of a battle. *'Battle style:' Strategic – Decamon Drafters have the ability to turn cards into friendly monsters to fight by their side. #SHIELD: All In – The drafter summons up to five monsters from the highest cards remaining in their deck with level equal to five times the card's strength at no ether cost. At the end of the next round, all the drafter's summons are returned to the deck – including those summoned before. #GREATER WAGERED HIT/GREATER CARD SUMMON: The drafter attacks the target with strength equal to two times their weapon power added to their level and the number of unsummoned Decamon cards in their deck (e.g. WP 15 x 2 + Level 30 + 10 unsummoned Decamon Cards = 70 damage). Optionally, the drafter may turn one of their Decamon Cards into an allied monster of the corresponding element with strength equal to ten times the card's strength at the cost of the card's level in ether (see Card Summoning). #WAGERED HIT/CARD SUMMON: The drafter attacks the target with strength equal to their weapon power added to their level and the number of unsummoned Decamon cards in their deck (e.g. WP 15 + Level 30 + 10 Unsummoned Decamon Cards = 55 damage). Optionally, the drafter may turn one of their Decamon Cards into an allied monster of the corresponding element with strength equal to five times the card's strength at the cost of the card's level in ether (see Card Summoning). #MEDITATE/LESSER CARD SUMMON: The Drafter meditates to regain 1 ether. Optionally, the drafter may turn one of their Decamon Cards into an allied monster of the corresponding element with strength equal to two times the card's strength at the cost of the card's level in ether (see Card Summoning). #DAMAGE/NO SUMMON: The drafter is struck by the opponent's attack. Optionally, the summoning fails. #SPECIAL DODGE/NO SUMMON: The drafter has a 50/50 chance to dodge the opponent's special skill so that it hits the next ally in turn instead, unless the skill hits everybody. Optionally, the summoning fails. Card Summoning Decamon Drafters can summon monsters from their deck of Decamon Cards to aid them in battle. The monster is ready to attack on the following round after the summoning. The summoned monster’s strength depends on the number on the card as well as the successfulness of the summoning procedure. The element of the monster depends on the card’s type: *'Aquatic:' Water-elemental *'Dark:' Darkness-elemental *'Electric:' Lightning-elemental *'Ethereal:' Non-elemental *'Fiery:' Fire-elemental *'Flying:' Wind-elemental *'Icy:' Ice-elemental *'Luminous:' Light-elemental *'Plant:' Wood-elemental *'Rock:' Earth-elemental The summoned monster can attack one enemy once per round at no cost, as designated by the Decamon Drafter. The summon’s attack does not negate Free Hits. The summon cannot be damaged and it is immune to all effects. The Decamon Drafter can sacrifice a summoned monster to restore health to themselves or one of their allies equal to the monster’s level. The monster is then returned to the deck. All summoned monsters are turned back to cards and returned to the Decamon Drafter’s deck after the battle. However, if the drafter rolls the “All In” skill, five highest cards are turned into monsters and all monsters summoned thus far are returned to the deck at the end of the following round. Category:Job Classes